


I Look to You

by Janie94



Series: Solace In Shadows [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dom!Thomas, Dom/sub, Dom/sub/sub, Dom/switch, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Game, Punishment, Season 2019/20, Threesome - M/M/M, sub!Manuel, sub!Philippe, sub!Thiago, switch!Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: After the match against Köln and the penalty Robert let him take to score his first goal for Bayern München, Philippe needs to show his gratitude to his Dom. But Robert's heart is a bit of a mess at the moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> My dear Blue_Night,
> 
> I really don't have the time for continuing this series right now, there are like three stories I absolutely need to finish asap and work is a nightmare at the moment. But as it often is with my muse, she leads me back here. In her defense where else should she wander to after THAT game? It was so wonderful and put me in a much-needed good mood.  
I really hope you will like this part even though it was spontaneous and written rather quickly in my post-game induced bliss. :-*

**Solace In Shadows**

**I Look to You**

He wasn’t surprised the least about the pair of hands clutching and tearing at him wildly. About the face pressing so firmly against his neck as though the person could crawl into him if they just tried hard enough.

Robert wasn’t a Dom who allowed his boys to touch him without permission but only in private, when they were alone. And his overjoyed second boy was taking full advantage of the situation, of being allowed to attack Robert’s neck hungrily.

Robert couldn’t help smiling fondly as he let himself be manhandled towards the showers.

Their teammates parted wordlessly for them, all of them knowing Robert too well to try cracking a joke now of all times. Robert’s eyes lingered on Manuel who was watching Philippe with a mix of curiosity and jealousy. The goalkeeper jerked when he noticed Robert watching him and he dropped his gaze immediately. Robert could feel the desire the blond boy was feeling for him rolling over him like a wave but he couldn’t act on it.

Manuel belonged to Thomas and Robert knew better than to get between a Dom and his devoted boy. Thomas was standing next to Manuel, a hand on the other’s lower back to reassure him. Robert held his gaze and an onslaught of memories crashed down upon him – of what had happened between him and the other Dom the last time they had been alone together.

Robert was overcome with the longing he felt for Thomas, wanting the younger one to join in but this couldn’t be, not yet. Philippe and Thiago hadn’t yet accepted Thomas as their Dom – neither had Manuel accepted Robert as his – and Robert couldn’t let his feelings for the Dom rule him or he would destroy them all.

Thomas’ eyes filled with regret but also understanding and he nodded silently before turning away, steering Manuel away from the scene unraveling in front of them.

Philipp was still pushing his Dom ahead rather roughly but Robert could still hear the younger Dom ordering their teammates to leave in a calm voice. Thomas didn’t need to shout to get the others moving and in little more than a minute the locker room was empty. He should probably thank Thomas later. The latter’s eyes locked with Robert’s one last time, his cock already half-hard in his jeans even as he closed the door behind himself.

Robert stared after him, feeling free and bereft at the same time.

But right now all he could think about were his boys. Thiago was trailing after them and though he looked content letting Philippe take the reins, he seemed a bit lost, wanting to join them but unsure how to do so without getting in the way of Philippe’s single-mindedness.

Robert needed to take control again.

With a low growl he pushed his second boy away, holding him at arm’s length. “Not so fast, boy!”

An excited shiver ran down Philippe’s spine but he had never been the one to give up easily. “I need to touch you, my Dom, I need to feel you!” His hands had returned to Robert’s waist, trying to pull at the hem of his jersey.

Robert batted the eager hands away gently. “We are no longer on the pitch, boy. You don’t get to touch me without my explicit permission.”

Philippe whined pleadingly. “Can I touch you, my Dom? Please, pretty please?”

He really had perfected the puppy eyes Thiago was torturing his Master with a lot of times and Robert could already feel his steel resolve crumbling. But he wouldn’t be a good Dom if he gave in to his boys’ every whim and so he hid it under confidence. “Not yet, sunshine, not yet.”

He turned towards his first boy who was still hovering in the back uncertainly. “I want to focus entirely on my second boy tonight. Can I count on you helping me, sweetheart?”

Thiago relaxed at finally being addressed and he smiled warmly. “Of course, Master. What do you need me to do?”

“Undress our sunshine. I want to worship his body like he deserves it after the spectacular game he played.”

Philippe looked happily up at him, pleased with the compliment coming from his Dom’s lips. It should have been obvious for him to see. Philippe had put on a stellar performance, outwitting his opponents with ease as though the ball had been glued to his feet. Watching him had made Robert’s stomach do an excited flip.

Philippe looked bashful. “You were the one letting me take that penalty, my Dom.”

“You earned it,” Robert responded truthfully. “You deserved that goal and this was my way of rewarding you for your good performances.”

Philippe looked frustrated, his hand jerking upwards before he remembered he was not supposed to touch his Dom. He balled it into a fist and bit his lip.

Robert took a step closer and raised his hand to his boy’s chin, not touching him but so close that Philippe could feel the heat of his hand. “What is the matter, boy? You don’t look happy.”

“I am,” Philippe assured him but his tone sounded the opposite. “It’s just… you could have scored a hattrick today. Every reporter keeps asking you about that forty-goals-in-one-season record and if you can break it. That penalty was yours in the first place, you could have gotten one step closer to achieving your goal.”

Robert waited until he had his boy’s full attention. “I already told the reporters, it’s too early to talk about breaking that record. I’m having a good run right now but things could change. That record is not really on my mind yet.” He finally touched Philippe’s cheek, letting his boy soak up his reassurance. “Screw the records. When the referee pointed to the spot, my first thought was you, sunshine. This was your first goal for your new team, right in front of your fans. It meant more to you than it would have meant to me in that moment.”

Philippe stared up at him, eyes flickering between Robert’s. “I need to make that up to you. I know you don’t want me to but I need to.” His eyes seemed to brim with unshed tears. “Please, I need to!”

Robert closed his own eyes to compose himself. He could relate to Philippe’s feelings – his second boy had had a rough time at Barcelona and had been afraid of messing things up here as well. This goal today had given him security and confidence, just like Robert had hoped for it to be. If Philippe needed to repay him to feel better, then Robert wouldn’t disappoint him.

“I want you inside of me,” Robert told him in a deep commanding voice.

Philippe shivered in arousal at the thought but Robert didn’t give him time to settle. “Thiago!” he boomed and his first boy jumped from being addressed so unexpectedly. “I think I gave you an unmistakable order, didn’t I?”

“Yes, my Master!” Thiago replied and he hurried forward, yanking the swat-soaked jersey over Philippe’s head. His hands lingered on the Brazilian’s torso and the latter was already turning his face away from his Dom to kiss him.

“No touching, boys!” Robert growled in a hard voice, causing both of them to flinch as the spell between them was broken.

Thiago helped Philippe out of his shoes and socks before pulling at his shorts. Robert let his eyes travel up and down his second boy’s body, trying to engrave every line, every swirl of his tattoos into his mind. He knew Thiago inside out but their relationship with Philippe was still too new.

Robert let the heavy tension between them grow as Philippe stood there, waiting for his next step with Thiago watching them curiously at the back. Then Robert leaned forward to claim his second boy’s lips in a soft kiss.

Philippe sighed, complying immediately as he gave himself over to his strong Dom. They kissed for a while, teasing each other, claiming each other.

Then Robert whispered against his boy’s lips. “You can touch me now.”

Philippe whimpered and he pressed himself tightly against Robert’s body, his hands coming up to fist the jersey as though he feared Robert would break away any moment. Robert deepened the kiss again, his tongue swirling greedily in Philippe’s cavern. He made an offhand motion for his first boy to come closer and as soon as he could feel him by his side, Robert pulled at Philippe’s hair to make him break away.

“Now let’s see if you can please your Dom, boys.” He didn’t avert his eyes from his second boy when he ordered, “Thiago, undress me. You can touch me as long as you don’t get into our sunshine’s way.”

Thiago grinned happily and he moved behind Robert, this time starting with taking off his shoes and socks. Philippe licked his lips as he waited for his order.

Robert hoped his own eyes didn’t betray his eagerness. “Show me how you can use that mouth of yours. Give it your all!”

Philippe was on his knees before Robert had even finished speaking and Thiago managed to pull down Robert’s shorts just in time before Philippe had wrapped one hand around the base and shoved the tip into his mouth.

Robert tensed, the pleasure hitting him too sudden but he wouldn’t protest. Not when his boy was so eager to please him. Philippe still was rather inexperienced when it came to blowjobs, usually starting to gag when he tried to take more than half of his Dom’s length but Robert didn’t mind. He forced himself to stay still and not thrust into his boy’s mouth as the latter tried to find his rhythm, his eager tongue probing and licking along his hardening shaft.

The fingers that had stilled on his hips made him aware that he was still wearing his jersey and he tore his eyes away from the breathtaking sight of Philippe on his knees to look at his first boy. Thiago was watching the action longingly, clearly wanting to join in.

Robert couldn’t allow him to interfere here, not when Philippe’s mind was dead set on repaying his Dom for his act of kindness. But Robert didn’t want his first boy to feel left out either.

He smiled as he stroked Thiago’s cheek, drawing his attention away from Philippe sucking his cock. “I told you, you can touch me as long as you don’t get into Philippe’s way.”

Thiago’s eyes sparked with understanding and hesitantly he leaned forward, tilting his head up to kiss his Dom’s lips. It was a slower and more innocent kiss than the one he had shared with his other boy a few minutes ago but no less arousing. In fact Thiago’s gentleness contrasted nicely with the hurried bobbing of Philippe’s head as he continued blowing his Dom and Robert could already feel the pleasant tingle of an upcoming orgasm.

“That’s enough, sunshine!” he ordered in a carefully controlled voice and after a moment Philippe pulled off with a disappointed whine.

He simply nodded at his first boy and the years of being together had taught Thiago what his Dom wanted from him. His breath caught in his throat and he slowly moved to Robert’s back, his hands lingering on his Master’s ass reverently.

Robert held Philippe’s gaze as he reached for the knob of the shower and turned it on.

Warm water started to pour down on them, breaking the silence between them. Then Thiago’s index finger slipped between his cheeks.

Robert didn’t try to stifle the moan falling from his lips, letting his second boy witness the pleasure he was feeling. Robert loved to bottom but it was rarely possible with his two boys who needed him to take care of them the same way he longed to be taken care of as well.

Robert would never start complaining but after what had happened between him and Thomas, he suddenly longed for the other Dom to be there and give him what he needed.

“Deeper, boy!” he ordered hoarsely and Thiago shoved his finger all the way in, already adding a second finger just like he knew Robert liked it.

Philippe watched them hungrily, eyes darting between Thiago’s fingers preparing their Dom’s hole and Robert’s erect cock jutting up proudly.

Robert reached out for his second boy, letting the tip of his thumb rest on the latter’s lips until Philippe got the hint and parted them. Robert dipped it inside, letting Philippe focus on swirling his tongue around the thumb before wrapping his free hand around his boy’s cock.

Philippe flinched surprised, moaning low under his breath and Robert used to opportunity to slide two more fingers into his mouth. Behind him Thiago mirrored him, slipping another finger into Robert’s tight channel.

The Dom moaned loudly, his hips jerking instinctively but it wasn’t time, not yet. Instead Robert stroked his second boy’s cock without mercy, letting Philippe coat his fingers with more saliva before pulling them out. Philippe looked a bit dazed and Robert reminded him gently, “Watch closely.”

Robert leaned back against his first boy, eyes still trained on Philippe as he moved his hand down to his grin, teasing his balls quickly before he slipped his index finger into his hole, joining Thiago’s.

Robert bit his lip to keep his sounds inside, this was all for their sunshine after all. Thiago had let out an aroused groan though, whether from the sight or feeling Robert’s channel tighten around their fingers he couldn’t quite tell. Robert added his two other fingers too soon, he knew that but he loved the peasant burn of pain too much to bother with patience.

Thiago and Philippe were both panting hungrily now as they watched their Dom starting to move. Robert threw his head back as he fucked himself on their fingers, his legs starting to tremble from feeling his orgasm approaching fast. “Inside of me, boy, now!” he bellowed in what he hoped were coherent words. Philippe seemed to understand him perfectly because he put his arms around his Dom, holding his gaze. Thiago retracted his fingers and Robert did the same rather hesitantly, knowing that Philippe would never want him to be in pain, no matter the circumstances.

The thought was wiped from his mind when he finally felt his second boy pushing into him. Philippe moaned in relief, burying his face against the taller one’s collarbone as he started to move.

“Just like that,” Robert cooed softly, raising one hand to gently stroke the back of Philippe’s head. “You’re doing wonderfully, sunshine.”

“Love you, my Dom,” Philippe moaned without warning and Robert’s heart wanted to burst with pride and warmth.

“I love you too,” he whispered back. He tried to turn his head to where he could feel Thiago pressing up behind him. “Both of you.”

Thiago’s only answer was a kiss between his shoulder blades but it made Robert smile. He gave himself over to Philippe’s thrusts, careful not to slip into the too new feeling of submission already lurking at the background. Once again he wished for Thomas to be here and assure him that it was okay to feel this way but he ignored the sentiment. This moment was just about him and his boys.

Philippe was moaning deliciously against his chest, his thrusts firm but not too hard, careful not to hurt his Dom. He was close and tonight Robert didn’t feel like restraining him, not after his performance.

“You can come, boy,” he whispered gently and Philippe sobbed as he shot his load into his Dom. Robert stilled, holding him up with one hand and placing a tender kiss against his temple before blindly reaching behind himself.

Thiago moaned surprised when Robert stroked him and he stumbled forward, his hands landing on Robert’s waist to steady himself as he started to hump against his Dom’s thigh.

Robert chuckled. “You didn’t think I would leave you unsatisfied, did you, sweetheart?”

“No,” Thiago replied though it didn’t sound convinced. “I just thought… you said you wanted to focus on Philippe.”

“Yes, ‘focus’,” Robert stressed patiently. “I can still keep my focus on Philippe and take care of you.”

Thiago mumbled something incoherent and relaxed, putting his cheek against Robert’s shoulder blade while his Dom continued to stroke him. Philippe was just coming down from his bliss, looking up at him adoringly and Robert lowered his head to kiss him on the lips.

Before he could deepen it, Philippe frowned. “You didn’t come, my Dom.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Robert replied. “I just wanted to feel you inside of me and you did wonderful just like I knew you would.”

Philippe purred happily and he let Robert hold him until Thiago’s soft cry broke the silence and Robert could feel the warmth of his release against his thigh.

Two hours later they were lying in their bed with Philippe already fast asleep in his arms. Thiago was wrapped around the other boy, facing Robert who was holding Philippe in his sleep. He looked sleepy but troubled.

“It’s because of Thomas, right?” Thiago asked quietly, careful not to disturb Philippe’s sleep. “Why you haven’t been able to come ever since you came back.”

The dark of the night hiding his face made it easier for Robert to be honest. “I think so. I’m feeling so much better now that I have lived out this hidden part of me. But now that I know what it feels like, I want to have it again.” He bit his lip, feeling unworthy of his two wonderful boys when he added, “I want him to be there every time we scene. Every time I’m close to coming, I yearn for him and it’s like my body closes up and I can’t go further.”

Thiago stroked absentmindedly over the side of Philippe’s face. “You want to go into subspace, right?”

Robert looked at him, feeling guilty for wanting even more even though he was blessed more than most other Doms were. “Go to sleep, sweetheart. It has been a long and draining day.”

Thiago looked like wanted to protest but obeyed after a moment, snuggling down against Philippe. A second later his hand reached over the Brazilian to grasp Robert’s fingers and squeeze them reassuringly.

Despite his heavy heart Robert had to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Blue_Night,
> 
> I promised you the second chapter today and here it is, I hope it can brighten your week just a little bit.  
I had to update the relationship tags because it became so much more than what I had anticipated, not to mention how long it became in comparison to the first chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Something was off with his boys.

Robert narrowed his eyes when he noticed Philippe’s gaze on him for the utmost time. Thiago was more subtle, trying to sneak glances when he thought his Dom wasn’t paying attention but Robert still noticed them.

And the almost curious looks Manuel was throwing his way weren’t helping either. Robert was irritated enough by his own boys’ behavior, having to face his forbidden desire for Thomas’ boy wasn’t something he was willing to be confronted with now of all times.

A week had passed since their game against Köln and since his last scene with his two boys. Just yesterday they had won the hard-fought match against Paderborn and were now back in Munich. Their training session had ended a few minutes ago and Robert longed to get back to the soothing quiet of the house he shared with his two boys.

Silence and solitude usually helped him to sort his head out and Robert needed that more than anything. He had been doing so well since he had returned from his weekend with Thomas but at the same time things had become worse.

For Robert knew now what – or who – he wanted and it was never a good thing if he wanted something. His feelings for Thomas were as strong as they were hopeless. He had no doubt that the younger Dom would be willing to help him whenever Robert came to him but that wasn’t enough, it would never be enough for Robert who wanted so much more. He wanted a deeper relationship with Thomas, he wanted to have the other Dom around every second of the day. And worst of it all, he wanted to have Manuel just as much.

His feelings for the blond boy were easier to accept, a Dom like Robert falling for a beautiful, strong sub like Manuel was. But they were still forbidden as Manuel already had a Dom he loved deeply and Robert had no intention of taking him away from Thomas. As if he ever could. The love between Thomas and Manuel was so deep and strong that he doubted anyone or anything could tear them apart.

Robert was not the kind of Dom who would ever go after an already claimed sub. But that didn’t mean his feelings would go away so easily. And Manuel’s behavior wasn’t helping at all. Robert was attentive enough to see the desire in Manuel’s eyes, to note the lingering gazes.

Manuel was usually very touchy with his teammates, generous with his hugs. But not with Robert, never with him. At first Robert had been hurt by what he had considered unfounded hostility. But then he had found out what Manuel truly was and had noticed during their few embraces that the goalkeeper’s hands would linger on him, that his strong body would surrender against Robert’s frame. And he had realized that Manuel was just as terrified of his feelings for the Dom as Robert was.

They had already kissed briefly when Robert had bid his goodbye to him and Thomas that one fateful weekend but the raven-haired Dom wasn’t so stupid to assume that he now possessed the privilege of touching the boy.

Robert wouldn’t risk his relationship with Thiago and Philippe, not to mention this fragile… something between him and Thomas just to fulfil his need to dominate the older boy.

So Robert kept his own feelings carefully in check but he could feel various pairs of eyes on him while he was showering. Contrary to popular belief Robert wasn’t an extrovert and found himself becoming increasingly self-aware under the heated gazes of the three subs.

He hurried to towel himself off and get dressed, fleeing the tension in the locker room as quickly as he could. He was waiting in front of the training grounds of the Säbener Straße, zipping up his jacket to protect himself from the harsh wind as he leaned back against the concrete pillar.

Thiago and Philippe appeared a few minutes later with Thomas a few feet behind them.

Robert smiled at his two boys. “Ready to go home?”

Both of them looked at each other, appearing nervous and a bit flustered. Before Robert could ask them what the matter was, Thomas cut in with a calm voice. “I will take it from here. Thank you, Thiago, Philippe.”

Both boys looked at Robert questioningly and the raven-haired Dom suppressed his flaring anger, nodding to his boys. He waited until they were out of sight before spinning around, his voice a dangerous hiss.

“What do you think you are doing? These are my boys, you don’t get to order them around, least of all in front of me!”

Thomas’ eyes narrowed but his voice stayed calm. “I didn’t make them do anything. They were the ones coming to me yesterday.” A flash of hurt surged through Robert that his boys had gone behind his back and it didn’t go unnoticed. “They didn’t betray you. They came to me because they knew you were too loyal to them to try sorting your problems out anytime soon.”

Robert growled angrily. He felt vulnerable and exposed in a way he had never felt before. He should be with his boys but here he stood letting another Dom tell him what to do.

“I don’t need your help, Thomas,” he spat with a vengeance he didn’t quite mean. “If I did, I would come to you myself, thank you very much.”

He tried rounding the younger one but Thomas gripped his wrist tightly. Robert could have torn himself free if he had wanted to, he was the physically stronger one of them but there was no need to. His body locked down on its own and he stood frozen in place, waiting for Thomas to set him free.

“Don’t do that, Lewy. Don’t shut me out, we have been through this.” He stepped closer, his chest brushing against Robert’s arm. “Don’t think you are alone in this. I have been thinking about you ever since you walked out of my door.”

It calmed Robert’s frustrated anger to know that Thomas wasn’t as perfectly in control as he seemed either. He allowed himself to lean against the other one’s body, some of the tension draining from his body. “What did my boys tell you to do?”

“Nothing,” Thomas responded and he reached up to card his fingers through the hair on the back of Robert’s neck. Instantly a strong tingle of arousal surged through Robert’s body and he leaned further into the other Dom, unable to resist. Thomas’ voice didn’t show if he had noticed it. “They just want you to be happy. Whatever it takes.”

Footsteps alerted Robert to the presence of someone else and he knew even before he opened his eyes again that it was Manuel. Their captain approached them hesitantly, eyes set on Robert with curiosity but constantly flickering to his Dom in search of approval.

Immediately the familiar mindset of his Dom side settled over Robert like a thick blanket, firmer and more secure than it had been in months. It was strange considering he was still in another Dom’s embrace and facing said Dom’s boy. He should feel more insecure than ever.

Robert carefully moved away from Thomas. He didn’t look at him for approval, feeling the Dom’s eyes intently following his every movement. Thomas might trigger his submissive side but Robert was foremost a Dom. And he was strong enough to know what he was doing and to recognize the boundaries he was facing right now.

Manuel stilled under Robert’s gaze and it was upon the latter to take the last two steps between them. Manuel was so tall that Robert had to look up at him but the submissiveness radiating off him had always been strikingly obvious. Robert could only imagine how many Doms would have loved to make the blond theirs until Thomas had come along.

“Such a magnificent sub you are,” he whispered reverently and he knew he had said the right thing when Manuel relaxed and the eyes burning a hole in the back of his head softened slightly.

With a warm smile Robert reached up to touch Manuel’s cheek, stroking it gently. Manuel let out a sound close to a whimper but he stayed like he was, not responding to the touch without his Dom’s explicit permission.

Robert smiled at the display of devotion. “Our time will come, I promise you that. One day we will scene together but only once all three of us can be sure about it.”

Manuel nodded, the desire in his eyes plain to see. With a regretful sigh Robert let go of him and turned back towards the Dom watching them quietly. “So what did you have in mind for the two of us?”

Thomas smirked. “Oh, you might be surprised.”

***

The memories rushing through Robert’s head when he crossed the threshold of Thomas’ house made him shiver in anticipation. This place was starting to turn into a safe haven for him – a place where he could give in to his submissive side. Having Manuel here with them was new but it felt right somehow. Manuel belonged here as much as Thomas did and Robert felt honored by their trust.

To be honest he was curious how Thomas intended to deal with Manuel – both Doms had been very clear last time that Robert and Manuel couldn’t really scene together as long as Thiago and Philippe weren’t there to witness it too.

Thomas padded into the living room, his voice casual. “Manu, could you please make some tea for us? It has been raining all day and I don’t want to risk us getting a cold.”

The blond boy nodded his head obediently. “Yes, my Dom.” He disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two strikers alone.

Thomas made himself comfortable on the couch before beckoning the older one to come closer. Robert approached him slowly, feeling torn between his two sides.

Thomas’ gaze softened. “What is it, boy? You look troubled. Is it because of your own boys?”

“No,” Robert replied quietly. “Not really. It’s just… I have done a bit of research about switches.”

Thomas smiled. “And you are confused?”

Robert nodded. “I talked with a switch in person. He said switches always have a preference and with me it is obvious that I prefer to dominate. And I thought so too because I am happy with my boys, I have been for years. But then why can’t I stop thinking about you? Why do I want you so much every time I merely lock eyes with you? I thought our weekend together would help me to be a stronger Dom for my boys. But it’s barely been four weeks and now look at me.”

He was shaking when he had finished, wanting to lash out even though he knew this wasn’t Thomas’ fault. The younger Dom watched him carefully.

“Our weekend together was not meant to satisfy this submissive side of yours just so you could bury it again for the sake of your boys.” Thomas said calmly. “It was meant to awaken your sub side and show you who you really are. It’s true that you are naturally dominant, Robert, I have seen how you interact with not just your boys but anyone else on the team. But you need to accept your submissive side too, even if it is the weaker one. It is just as much a part of you and looking at your behavior now, I have to ask you something.”

Robert waited anxiously.

“It is important that you are completely honest with me even if you suspect that I won’t like your answer,” Thomas warned him. “Have you ever submitted to another Dom before?”

Robert tensed up, the image of a buried memory flashing through his mind. “I…” He was ashamed but he couldn’t lie to Thomas. “Kuba was the one who showed me that I was a Dom. We scened together with a sub when Kuba gave me an order all of a sudden. As a real Dom I should have protested, but instead I surrendered to him. When I realized what I was doing, that my behavior was uncommon for a Dom, I panicked and the scene ended in disaster. I broke off all contact with him after that even when he tried to pull me aside after training.”

Thomas studied his face attentively, suddenly looking alarmed. “Please tell me this was somewhat recently during your time at the national team.”

Robert bit his lip. “No, it was during our time at Dortmund, the end of 2012 to be precise. There hasn’t been another Dom until you.”

The look on Thomas’ face seemed torn between shock and seething anger. Robert flinched at the hard tone of his voice. “Take off your clothes, Lewandowski.”

Robert stared at him, thrown off by the sudden fury radiating from the younger Dom.

Thomas’ eyes narrowed. “Now!”

Robert jumped to action, feeling hurt by Thomas’ reaction – or lack thereof – to his intimate confession. He had never told another soul of this, not even his boys. With shaking hands he pulled his shirt over his head and tugged down the jogging pants sitting low on his hips, pulling the red socks off his feet. He hesitated then, not willing to bare himself completely.

Thomas’ eyes darkened in anger. “All of it, boy, I didn’t allow you to keep on your pants.”

Robert dropped his gaze, tears of shame and anger burning in his eyes as he took off his last piece of clothing.

Thomas finally turned away, switching on the TV. “Sit down.” When Robert moved to drop down on the far end of the couch, he clarified. “On the floor, right by my feet.”

Robert tensed. “Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to help me, not humiliate me.”

Thomas looked at him warningly. “Do as I say or I will have to punish you. And trust me, I’m not in the mood to be merciful right now.”

Robert hesitated, contemplating to accept the challenge because punishment would be easier to bear than humiliation but somehow - his stupid feelings for Thomas be damned – he ended up dropping down to his knees harshly, feeling like a dog sitting by his Master’s feet.

Manuel entered the living room, carrying a tray with a tea set and sugar on his arm. He faltered in his steps when he saw Robert kneeling naked by the foot of the couch, throwing his Dom a confused look.

Thomas’ entire body language changed and Robert didn’t have to look at him to know he was smiling brightly. “That smells delicious, Manu, thank you.”

He waited until Manuel was sitting down beside him hesitantly before taking his cup of tea, pouring himself and his boy some – yes, his only boy because right now Robert didn’t feel like a boy or switch or anything other than a nuisance.

Thomas offered him the tea pot wordlessly but Robert turned his face away demonstratively. He knew he was being childish but he was too hurt to care. He missed his boys dearly, his boys who loved him unconditionally and he wondered why Thomas had agreed to ‘help’ him at all if he didn’t want Robert to be here. It cut deep through him when he realized that the Dom he had fallen for against all odds, didn’t care about his feelings in the slightest.

Robert had thought that what they had shared during their three days alone in this house had been something special. But apparently not to Thomas and that hurt more than Robert had ever thought possible. His vision blurred and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

When he noticed Manuel looking at him, he returned the gaze, finding only sympathy there even though the blond couldn’t understand what was going on between Robert and his own Dom.

Robert held the boy’s gaze, his dominant side raising its head, willing the blond to touch him, to assure him physically that he was not alone in this. Slowly Manuel reached out for him but just before his hand could actually settle on Robert’s shoulder, Thomas’ voice cut through the spell.

“You won’t touch him, boy, no matter how much Robert wants you to.”

Manuel jerked his hand back as though he had been bitten and Robert looked away angrily. Thomas was glowering down at him angrily but with the slightest hint of wonder, as though he was surprised Robert had almost coaxed Manuel to go against his wishes with just his look.

But then the moment was gone and Thomas growled darkly, one hand jutting forward to grab the dark-haired switch by his throat. Robert moaned in pain and arousal alike, his treacherous cock reacting to the harsh way his Dom was treating him.

Thomas looked pleased. “You like that, don’t you, sexy?”

Robert shivered, whether from the growing pressure on his throat or the use of the nickname he couldn’t quite tell. He was tingling with the first signs of arousal, his desire fueled by his anger and hurt.

Manuel looked between them alarmed. “Thomas, please let him go, you are hurting him.”

Thomas shook his head. “No, boy. Look at him, properly this time.”

Manuel obeyed hesitantly, his eyes travelling down Robert’s body until he reached his visible erection. He inhaled sharply and sensing the sub’s intent gaze on his cock only increased Robert’s arousal.

Thomas smirked, eyes full of challenge. “Do you want me to stop, boy?”

He should say yes, just to save his dignity. But Robert was done playing to other people’s expectations, he just wanted something for himself this time.

“No, my Master,” he responded hoarsely.

Thomas’ eyes lit up and without warning he yanked Robert forward by his throat. Their mouths met in a painful clash that had Robert gasping as he felt a bruise forming on his bottom lip. Thomas used the opportunity to shove his tongue inside, claiming the switch as his own.

Robert was still too upset to give in so easily and he fought back tooth and nail even though the jerking of his hips was betraying his true intentions. Thomas pulled away with regretful expression. “No, boy. I won’t give you what you want just because I desire you so much. You have to earn it.”

Robert fisted his hands, trying to rein in his dangerous swirl of emotions. “What do you want me to do?”

Thomas smirked. “We should take this into the bedroom.”

To his surprise he reached for Manuel’s hand, leading his devoted but right now very confused boy up the stairs, Robert trailing behind with an irritated look. How did Thomas want to deal with Robert if all of them had agreed that Robert and Manuel couldn’t scene together yet?

Robert had to smile when he entered the bedroom, the memories of being tied up and flogged making him hard again. He walked to Manuel’s side of the bed only for Thomas to growl at him warningly.

“No, boy, you will stay in the chair by the window and just watch.”

Robert looked incredulously at the young Dom, feeling betrayed and left out all over again.

With a dark scowl he stalked over towards the comfortable looking chair in the corner of the room and flopped down on it.

Thomas eyed him amused. “The choice is yours, boy. You may touch yourself while I take care of Manu but know that the moment you do, you will have to finish it yourself. Or you may control yourself and then get to feel my hand on you.”

Robert shivered at the promise and he spread his thighs apart, just to show the Dom what he had to offer. Thomas was staring at his hard cock for a moment, licking his lips hungrily before he remembered himself and turned away.

Robert felt kind of vindicated, knowing that Thomas was not as unaffected as he appeared to be.

The Dom turned his body towards Robert, his eyes trained on Manuel though. “Undress me, my magnificent boy. Take your time, I want our rebellious Lewy to see what he is missing out on.”

Robert kept his snarky reply inside, certain that he could keep his arousal under control, he had seen Thomas naked countless time before after all. But as Manuel began to peel each layer off the younger one’s body, all Robert remembered was Thomas fucking him hard, claiming him.

Robert was not Thomas’ boy yet but not for the first time he wished that he had a right to wake up in Thomas’ arms. It could never be and yet Robert wanted nothing more to happen.

A needy whine escaped his throat and Thomas looked up to meet his gaze. For the first time his eyes were tender. “I know it’s hard. But you need to prove to me that you can deal with me punishing you.”

“I still don’t understand for what I’m being punished,” Robert retorted with more hurt than he had intended to show.

Thomas just smiled sadly. “For not taking better care of yourself. You let your fear rule you and suppress your submissive side. You are a Dom, I know that but sometimes you need to submit too, that’s just part of who you are. And to me it is just as beautiful as your dominant side.”

Robert looked away. “Of course it would be considering that is the part of me you want to fuck and dominate.”

Thomas’ eyes turned cold so sudden that it felt like a physical slap. “Is this what you think of me? That all I care about is the submissive side of yours?”  
Robert knew he had crossed a line but he was too proud to take the words back. And to be honest a part of him actually feared that it was the truth. That Thomas would never accept his Dom side with the same ease he had dealt with the sub side.

When the silence between them stretched, Thomas finally added in a carefully controlled tone. “You don’t want to answer me? Fine. If you only want to use your voice to hurt me and Manu, then you will refrain from speaking at all.”

Robert jerked but less because of the punishment. He had never meant to hurt Manuel. Indeed, the boy looked disturbed by their fighting, wide eyes darting between the two younger ones.

Robert tried to catch his gaze and lay all his sorrow in his gaze, not sure if he succeeded. Thomas took Manuel’s face between his hands, eyes shining with love. “Hey, it’s alright, okay? I told you this wouldn’t be easy and that we will need patience.”

Manuel nodded. Robert swallowed against the guilt a she realized he had confirmed Thomas’ assumptions, even though the Dom had clearly wanted him to prove him wrong.

Robert wanted to apologize but he wasn’t allowed to speak any longer and so he watched quietly as Thomas leaned forward to kiss the last worries from his boy’s lips. Manuel relaxed a bit and he allowed his Dom to undress him, revealing the delights of his body to Robert’s attentive gaze.

Manuel was one of the most attractive men Robert had ever laid eyes upon and despite his sadness, the deep burn of arousal returned full-force when he saw the sub naked. Manuel’s body was strong and wrought of muscles but in a strikingly different way than Robert’s body. Manuel’s biceps and thighs were stronger but the rest of his body had a softness to it that contradicted the hard steel of Robert’s own body.

Robert had to bite his cheek to keep his treacherous sounds of approval inside and his fingers yearned more than ever to touch and explore the blond’s body. It was Thomas who moaned his approval. “You are so beautiful, my boy. If I could, I would have you like this all day and night.”

Manuel shivered at the possessiveness in Thomas’ voice. “Kiss me, my Dom, please.”

Thomas complied with a smile so warm that it physically hurt Robert and he watched with arousal and hurt in his heart as Thomas did just that, sealing Manuel’s lips once again with his own. They kissed long and slow, gentle but firm, their tongues dancing together rather than fighting.

Slowly Thomas pushed forward until he had Manuel pinned underneath him, moving his hips so their erections brushed together. They both gasped and Robert had to dig his fingernails into the armrest of the chair to keep himself from joining them. He wanted to take Manuel’s place and let Thomas worship him but at the same time he wanted to take Thomas’ place and claim Manuel as his own and the force of his conflicting feelings scared him.

Some part of him recognized the differences in how Thomas was treating Manuel, always loving and gentle, so different from the rough way he preferred to treat Robert. It raised the question whether this was the real Thomas or if there were two sides living inside of him, almost like the two sides waring in Robert’s heart.

Thomas and Manuel were completely immersed in each other, kissing and moving on the bed, both of them hard. Thomas only pulled off to whisper endearments into Manuel’s ear and Robert’s heart ached. He had never felt this left out, tossed aside as though he was of no use. He only had himself to blame, he knew that but feelings weren’t rational. Robert wanted to be a real part of this – as Thomas’ boy and Manuel’s Dom. He was both of them and he needed to fulfil both these needs, that much was obvious now.

He could never just be someone’s Dom or sub and be happy with that. He had accepted his dominant side willingly but neglected his submissive side. A sudden calmness filled Robert – his desire, hurt and need still tearing at his heart but underneath it was a strange base of comfort he had never experienced before.

His Dom had just ordered him to stay still and not say a word. Right now it wasn’t upon Robert the strict Dom to protest against that punishment. It was upon Robert the loyal boy to accept the punishment for his mistakes.

Giving in to his submissive side didn’t make Robert a weaker Dom, neither was it about satisfying a forbidden part of him. Robert was strong enough to do both, to dominate and submit if he just let himself. He could be the bridge connecting Thomas and Manuel with his two boys Thiago and Philippe.

Was this the reason why Thomas had not pressed him for a scene with all five of them together? Because he had waited for Robert to realize his true potential?

Robert let the knowledge settle deep in his heart before he dared to look up at the scene again. Manuel’s eyes were closed as he tried to hold back his orgasm while Thomas’ eyes were trained on Robert, careful not to miss every step of his realization.

Robert didn’t look away even though his already hard cock was giving a painful twitch, drawing the younger Dom’s attention. Thomas tore his gaze away with a throaty groan, looking back down at his devoted sub. “I need to prepare you. Do you think you can hold out that long?”

Manuel took a moment to be sure before he responded. “Yes, my Dom!”

Thomas smiled proudly. “Such a good boy. Now spread your legs for me.”

Manuel complied immediately and Thomas settled between his thighs, reaching for the drawer to pull out a bottle of lube.

Despite Manuel’s struggles to hold back his orgasm Thomas took his time to prepare him with generous amounts of lube. Manuel was shifting on the bed, brow furrowed and his body trembling from the force of his arousal. Robert knew with startling clarity that Manuel was nervous about his presence and if things kept going like this, he would come too soon, no matter Thomas’ order.

“Manu,” he called over softly and the gazes of both men snapped to him in surprise, neither of them having expected Robert to disregard Thomas’ order. Anger flashed over the latter’s face but Robert didn’t let it get to him. He would deal with whatever Thomas would see fit as punishment later, for now all that counted was Manuel.

“Look at me,” Robert whispered and Manuel obeyed without hesitation, eyes now locked with the older Dom.

Robert didn’t avert his gaze even when he addressed Thomas. “You can go on now.”

The immense surprise radiating off Thomas really wasn’t hard to miss, followed by a bout of gratitude when he understood what Robert was doing. Thomas’ fingers returned to Manuel’s entrance, carefully preparing him. The blond was so hard that he needed to ground his teeth to keep in control.

Robert smiled at him. “You won’t come, blue eyes, just like I won’t. Our Dom hasn’t given us permission to and we will be good boys for him, won’t we?”

He barely registered Thomas staring at him in open adoration, all his focus was on Manuel who nodded relieved. “I won’t come, my Dom, I promise,” he whispered and Robert almost came at the desire he felt when Manuel called him that. Both their eyes darted to Thomas anxiously but the younger Dom didn’t seem angry, just amazed.

He looked at Robert curiously. “You know I will have to punish you for going against my order. No matter how noble your intentions.”

Robert nodded. “I know and I’m fine with that. I’m a strict Dom myself, so I understand your need to stick to the rules.” He turned back to the blond sub. “Your Dom needs you to look at him for this. But I will still be watching you.”

Manuel turned away, a shiver running down his spine that had nothing to do with the temperature in the room as he locked eyes with the Dom above him.

Thomas raised himself quietly, eyes shining with trust and love as he slowly pushed into Manuel’s heat.

The sub gasped and Robert had to bite back a moan when he saw Thomas sheathing himself inside Manuel’s tall body, making him his.

“Love you, Manu,” Thomas whispered brokenly and he leaned down to kiss the answer from Manuel’s lips.

They moved slowly, completely immersed in each other and Robert was biting his cheek so hard he tasted blood as he fought to urge to touch himself and get relief from the painful arousal. He had never expected that Thomas would allow him to witness this special moment between him and his sub, not so soon in their relationship.

Thomas and Manuel fitted together perfectly, every little movement showing the depth of their relationship. Thomas hit the sub’s prostrate with every single thrust of his hips and Manuel’s hands were kneading Thomas’ ass, his fingers slipping teasingly between the cheeks and clearly driving his Dom crazy.

It was beautiful to watch and yet it was torture because the sight was far too arousing. Robert dug his heels into the carpet, his toes already curling as he fought against his orgasm.

Somehow he managed to hold back even when Thomas whispered, “Come for me, Manu!”

Manuel’s back arched off the mattress as he climaxed between their stomachs, his muscles tightening around Thomas’ cock and it took just two more thrusts for the Dom to follow him, spilling inside of his boy, marking him inside out.

Robert’s heart ached at the reminder that Thomas had not yet claimed him this way, reminding him that he was not a real part of this.

It took a few minutes until both men had come down from their bliss and when Thomas pulled out, he lay down on his back with Manuel snuggling to his side. The sub was eying Robert curiously but this time he didn’t try to hide his desire. Robert was still completely tense, not trusting himself not to come if he relaxed now. He returned Manuel’s gaze, the dominant side of him wanting to touch the sub and be touched in return but he would never risk Thomas’ wrath for his own desires.

Thomas turned his head towards him, a look of regret on his face. “As I said, Lewy, I need to punish you. I told you to stay silent but you went against my order.”

Robert nodded in understanding, waiting for Thomas to speak his sentence. The Dom sighed. “You will stay in this chair until dawn. You will neither speak nor move and you will certainly not touch yourself. You can use the loo if you need to and you can wake me if you are feeling unwell but those are the only exceptions.”

Robert nodded tersely. He dared to relax a bit in the chair, trying to ignore his insistent arousal as he prepared himself for a long night. Manuel winced, his voice apologetic. “I’m sorry, Lewy, that you have to endure this because of me.”

Not allowed to speak Robert just gifted the sub with his kindest smile, silently assuring him that there was no need to apologize. Thomas pulled Manuel back against him and both of them were soon in the land of dreams.

Robert couldn’t find sleep, no matter how hard he tried. His erection had waned of course but the chair was not big enough to try sleeping in it and Robert didn’t even dare to shift on it, he had been told not to move after all.

The night was cold and in his state of undress Robert found himself shivering all too soon. He used the loo once like Thomas had told him to and he actually considered bringing a blanket back to the room to cover himself but that would probably stretch Thomas’ rules and so he settled onto the chair in the same uncomfortable position as before, waiting for dawn to come sooner.

Thomas awoke to the first rays of sunlight, snuggling back against his boy’s shoulder for a few more seconds. Then he seemed to remember that they were not alone in the room and he raised his head to look at Robert, his voice wary as though he expected Robert to have gone back to his state of denial. “Good morning, Lewy?”

Robert smiled, taking that as his cue to speak again. “Good morning, my Dom.” He tried to sound calm but he couldn’t quite hide the chattering of his teeth.

Thomas frowned at him. “You are freezing.”

Robert shrugged. “You told me to stay in here until dawn.”

Thomas growled. “Yes, and I told you in the same breath that you are allowed to wake me if you felt unwell. Freezing counts as unwell.”

Robert smiled shyly. “I couldn’t be sure and I didn’t want to risk angering you again.”

Thomas shook his head but he smiled fondly. “What am I going to do with you, my insufferable switch?”

Robert’s stomach fluttered at those words, the easy acceptance in Thomas tone and he held his breath when the Dom extended his hand to him. “Come here, the bed and Manu are much warmer.”

Robert stumbled towards the bed, his stiff muscles protesting at the sudden movement. Careful not to wake the still sleeping sub, Robert climbed over him and crawled under the covers, his back to Manuel, his front to Thomas.

He sighed happily at the warmth radiating from both men. Thomas let him warm up for almost half an hour, apparently content with just looking at him.

Then his eyes gleamed with mischief and he leaned forward, catching Robert by surprise. Their kiss was slow and gentle and slowly Robert’s cock took interest again, reminding him that he had been cruelly denied his fill last night. As though he could read his mind, Thomas rolled on top of him, his fingers stroking up and down Robert’s waist.

They were both half-hard when the body beside them stirred and they found Manuel blinking at them with a surprised expression. “Am I still dreaming?”

Thomas grinned. “Oh no. And you better stay awake for what I will do to our lovely Robert.”

Manuel propped himself up on his elbow, looking a bit shy but also pleased to watch as Thomas renewed his kissing, using more force this time to push Robert back into the soft pillow. His cock was rubbing against Robert’s stomach and the raven-haired switch moaned approvingly. He had yearned for this, for Thomas to touch him again but at the same time there was something else he wanted. He was not a boy like Manuel after all.

He used Thomas’ distraction to turn them around, straddling the Dom’s hips. “I’m still angry, you know. You humiliated me yesterday evening when you made me sit at your feet. Not to mention that you made me suffer all night because I was willing to help your boy.”

Thomas grinned at his not too serious accusations. “He might become our boy one day and I needed to see if you were worthy of him.”

Robert raised an eyebrow. “Well then let’s see if our boy thinks the same.” He turned to the blond. “Manu, I want you to prepare our Dom for me.”

Thomas stared at him incredulously while Manuel was quick to comply, expert hands stroking the insides of Thomas’ thighs. The Dom shivered and he didn’t protest when Manuel’s fingers slipped between his legs. But he was not quite that merciful with Robert. With a possessive growl his hand wound around Robert’s throat, applying just the right amount of pressure not to make it too painful.

“I’m a Dom, you’d better not forget that, Robert Lewandowski.”

Robert gasped at the painful arousal surging through him, his cock hardening visibly. “And you’d better not forget that my dominant side is stronger too.”

He wasn’t sure which one of them was pulling the other in for a kiss, only that their mouths clashed so hard that their teeth knocked together. Their kiss was messy, both of them fighting for dominance.

It went on for a minute before Manuel remembered the order he was given and began to stroke Thomas’ entrance once again, causing his Dom to gasp in pleasure. Robert used the opportunity to take control of this kiss and when he pulled away, Thomas growled angrily. “You’re cheating, Lewy, conspiring with my boy!”

Robert chuckled. “_Our_ boy, you mean.”

He flinched violently when Thomas slapped his ass chidingly with both hands. His cock however jerked for entirely different reasons and it wasn’t lost on Thomas.

“Of course you would like that.”

He didn’t give any warning before pushing two fingers into Robert and the raven-haired moaned at the thrill of feeling the Dom’s fingers inside. He jerked his head towards Manuel. “Condom, now.”

The blond jumped to action immediately, snatching a rubber from the drawer of his nightstand. Thomas’ squeezed a third finger inside of him and Robert was once again so hard that he knew he wouldn’t last long. “Pull it on me, blue eyes!”

If Manuel minded his clipped tone, he didn’t let it on, tearing open the pack and carefully rolling the condom onto his cock without touching Robert’s manhood more than necessary.

As much as Robert longed to feel Manuel touching him, this wasn’t the time. It didn’t feel right to involve Manuel actively into a scene without Thiago and Philippe being there.

Thomas pinched his ass impatiently. “Are you going to fuck me or what?”

“Cheeky,” Robert teased him as he started to line himself up.

Thomas’ response was to spread Robert’s cheeks and dig his fingers deeper into him. Robert could only moan, his body instinctively moving backwards against those fingers.

Thomas grinned though he couldn’t hide his amazed expression. “So responsive you are, sexy.”

“Quit talking,” Robert growled as he snapped his hips forward, his cock finally pushing into the Dom’s inviting heat.

Thomas gasped, his fingers curling in Robert’s ass and making the older one cry out in pleasure. “Only if you surrender to me.”

“Never,” Robert gasped out though they both knew it was a lie.

He pulled out halfway before pushing back in, making Thomas cry out in pleasure. Thomas’ eyes were black with lust as he looked at him. “Kiss me, Lewy, I want to claim you too.”

Robert complied immediately, bending down to let Thomas capture his lips between his own. Soon they found the perfect rhythm that made Thomas moan with every thrust and Robert groan every time he pulled back and felt Thomas’ fingers slide deeper into him.

“Such a good boy,” Thomas whispered reverently when they parted for air.

Robert shivered. “I want to touch you, my Master, please!”

Thomas’ approving growl was all the permission he needed and his hand wrapped greedily around Thomas’ hard shaft, stroking him in time with his thrusts. After not being allowed to come last night and having the dual stimulation of being embraced by the Dom’s tight channel and feeling Thomas’ fingers inside of him, it wasn’t a surprise when Robert was the first to lose the battle, his body curling in preparation. He tried to hold off his orgasm as best as he could, grateful when Thomas released him from his torment. “You can come now, sexy.”

And Robert did, coming so hard into the condom that his vision went white. He sighed happily and bent down to kiss Thomas, enjoying the Dom still using his fingers inside of him.

Thomas came quietly, his body convulsing as he shot his release between their stomachs and up to Robert’s chest.

The raven-haired switch collapsed on top of him, not caring at all about the mess they had made as he carefully pulled out of Thomas and disposed the used rubber. Manuel appeared the same moment with a wet washcloth in his hands and cleaned them wordlessly. Robert watched him for any signs of anger or jealousy but Manuel seemed to feel the exact opposite if the tell-tale semi-hardness between his legs was anything to go by.

“Come here,” Thomas murmured to the blond, pulling him back onto the bed where the three large men were lying entangled, unwilling to face the day of their separation yet.

But Robert knew this time that he would not leave them forever. Because he loved Thomas and Manuel as much as he loved Thiago and Philippe. They would be together, all five of them, or risk losing it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback if you liked this story, feedback is what keeps us authors going.


End file.
